Sirene
Sirene is an infamous bird demon, known for her pride, beauty, and bloodlust. Determined to kill Akira Fudo to avenge her beloved Amon, Sirene is the first demon to pose a significant threat to Akira. Since her first appearance, Sirene has become one of the most iconic characters in the Devilman franchise, and has been featured in nearly every Devilman series to date, even starring in several spin off manga such as Sirene: Tanjo Hen. Appearance Sirene is often described as one of the most beautiful demons, to the point where she has been mistaken for an angel more than once. Similar to the mythological creatures whose name she bears, she generally looks like a hybrid of a human female and a bird of prey: she has the general shape of a human, but has talons, a feathered tail, crest-like plumage around her face, and a large pair of white wings sprouting from her head which allow her to fly. Sirene additionally has twin antennae which protrude from her crest. Powers and Abilities In addition to flight, Sirene has the ability to launch her razor-sharp claws at her opponents; she has a degree of control over them even when not attached to her body, and is able to call them back to her like boomerangs. Like the majority of demons, Sirene is more physically powerful than any human and has the ability to teleport. She also has a human disguise as many demons do, but rarely uses it. Sirene is also shown to have telekinetic abilities. Personality Sirene was deeply in love with the mighty demon Amon, who she had known nearly her entire life. When Akira takes him from her, her desire for vengeance drives her to want to destroy him and everyone he cares for. She goes so far as to kill one of the forms of Damudo while it hunts down Akira just so she can have the pleasure of killing him herself. Her hatred of Akira lives on even after her death as she is compelled to attack Devilman while they're both trapped in Hell; however, after her ally Kaim sacrifices himself a second time to aid her fight, she realizes the selfishness of her actions and comes to accept Kaim's love and friendship. Even when she is back on Earth (having fused with the recently deceased Aoi Kurosaki) and has the chance to kill an unconscious Jun Fudo, who Akira loves, she simply flies away with Kaim, showing she is truly over her feelings of grief and bitterness from losing Amon. In Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman, it is shown that she does greatly care about her friends; she falls into tears after Atai is possessed by Ashura and Kaim is forced to kill her. The same happens after Mother dies and when Amon disappears for a great length of time. History Akuma Kishi In Akuma Kishi by Go Nagai, Sirene was once human and the partner of Amon who fought against the sudden appearance of demons. However, when they and their prince Lucifer find out the demons were in fact failed genetic experiments made by God, they decided to rebel against him. But the coup ended in failure, with Sirene fusing with her pet bird becoming her current self. She later left with Amon after he turned down Lucifer's (now Satan) offer in another attack. Devilman Sirene is first seen briefly in a glimpse the first time after Akira Fudo donned the mysterious Demon Mask, seen standing at the top of a large crowd of demons. Its not until later however that Sirene is properly introduced. Two days after Akira had combined with the mighty demon hero Amon, Sirene having found where he lived comes flying down to the Makimura Residence. She proudly announces her plans to kill Akira Fudo and sets off a storm around the house before summoning two of her subordinates: Ghelmer a demon who could fuse with and control water and Agwel a small slime like demon who could make his surroundings tangible. As the two demons go inside and begin to cause chaos around the house, she begins to have doubts about whether or not she could really defeat this foe. But she gets past her doubts and gleefully remembers all the prey she had fought with and slaughtered before. After Akira killed both of Sirene's underlings, he lets down his guard and turns back to his human form. This allows for Sirene to come crashing through the roof and grabs Akira in one of her talons and carries him off into the sky. Akira tries to transform but is unable to, Sirene tells him that this was because her electrical energy which nullified his powers. Knowing he had been defeated Akira asks for death, however Sirene angered, insults him and says that she will slowly tear him to shreds. Sirene eventually reaches the forest, however unknown to her Ryo Asuka was standing on a cliff edge and shoots her through the chest several times, causing her to drop Akira. In response Sirene fires off one off her claws knocking Ryo out and pinning him down. She and Akira (now fully transformed) have a battle in the sky, she is quickly knocked down however and falls down to the forest below. Akira follows down but is bombarded by Sirene who throws trees at him via telekinesis, Akira quickly gets past it however and begins to viciously beat her until she starts to throw up blood. At the same time however the claw that was pinning down Ryo lift off and begins to return to its owner. Akira continues beating down on Sirene but her claw slashes across his arm as he is about to punch her, she then tears the arm from his body. She throws the arm down at him several times, slashing across his stomach. Akira however realizes she was controlling it through her antenna and uses his own to cancel out her control of the claw, which begins to spin around at random before spearing its owner through the chest. She stands in shock before throwing up a large mouth full of blood and attempting to flee, Akira however chases after her and grabs her right wing before tearing it from her head, causing her agonizing amounts of pain. She runs from her attacker screaming in pain and begs to the Demon Lord Zennon to send her help in defeating Akira. He responds and in a flash of lightning he sends down a large number of demons to battle Akira. Among them was Sirene's long term friend Kaim. He tells her to fuse with him, but Sirene not wanting to risk his life tells him that if they were to fuse it would kill him. Kaim however tells her he did not care for his life and only that she should be able to see her victory. Confused and shocked she asks why. He responds and confesses his love for her, before killing himself so it would be certain that she would take control. Sirene now in tears that he had given his life for her runs up to his body and fuses. After Akira had dealt with a large number of the demons, Sirene comes racing at him and unleashes electrical bolts paralyzing him and allowing for her to impale him through the chest with one of his horn. Akira attempts to fly but falls to the floor as he slowly faints from blood loss wandering why Sirene wasn't coming down to make the final strike before fainting completely. Akira awakens to Ryo who had bandaged up his wounds and repaired his arms, in shock Akira looks around hunting for Sirene wondering why he was still alive. Ryo points out Sirene standing on a hill, dead. Standing still in a statuesque form with a look of victory and happiness expressed across her face, with the belief that she had won in her battle Akira, and he remarks her body as beautiful as the sun rises illuminating her corpse. Devilman Lady: In Devilman Lady she returns in Hell still fused with Kaim and attempts to again kill Akira. However after being ridiculed by Devilman for taking advantage of Kaim after defusing from his body and sacrificing it into a volcano, she regrets throwing away his love and asks Medusa to turn her into stone. However after the dead are released from Hell, Medusa revives Sirene. She merges with the dead body of Aoi Kurosaki and rejoins with Kaim before joining Satan's new demon army. Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman: In Amon: The Darkside of Devilman by Yu Kinutani, Sirene was a member of the Sirene Tribe, however unlike her sisters she was kept hidden away by her Mother. She was eventually released by the human who would become Amon, who was simply known as "The White Monster" at the time. After Mother died she joins a small tribe of demons where she meets Kaim and Satan. Etymology Sirene is based on the Siren (Σειρήν) of Greek mythology and her name (シレーヌ) is taken from the French spelling of theirs. Like Sirene the sirens were ferocious bird-like women of exceptional beauty. Tales of them survived into the Christian era, sometimes as metaphors, sometimes to be taken literally, and they are even referenced in Saint Jerome's translation of the bible, the Vulgate, which would become the official Latin Bible of the Roman Catholic Church. Trivia *Sara, a character in Shin Violence Jack, become a Devilman by merging with Sirene. Sara's design is similar to Sirene's human form in Akuma Kishi. After entering Hell] she gain bandages around her legs, evocative of Sirene's bird legs. At the end of the story she remains with Violence Jack, who is actually Amon, in Kanto. *In episode four of Dororon Enma-Kun Meeramera the Yokai Inncupus causes the entire Yokai Patrol and several of Harumi's friends are sent into a bizarre dream were they all morph into bizarre creatures, Harumi turns into a creature resembling Sirene. *Sirene's projectile claws were later the basis for the Mazinger Z's Rocket Punch from the Mazinger series. *Sirene appears alongside Devilman, Agwel, Ghelmer and several characters from the Mazinger series cameo in the Hannape Bazooka OVA. *She appears in the opening of New Cutey Honey fighting Akira, but never in the actual series. *Sirene has had several figures released by Fewture Models, and there was to be another figure called Bondage Sirene, however it was sadly canceled along with the rest of the line. *The Guardian Force Siren from Final Fantasy VIII is based on Sirene. *Go Nagai considers Sirene one of his favorite characters. *The manga Mazinger Angels featured a mech named Minerva X with a winged Sirene mode, and later the pilot Grace Fleed wears a featherd and skimpy Sirene costume to a party. Gallery 208.png|Sirene merged with Kaim Sireneneo1.jpg|Sirene in the Neo Devilman story "Dammed" siri.png nmnmo.png mnkill.png jkjkjk.png Untitledsirene.png|Artwork by Yasushi Nirasawa sheenot.png grin.png Category:Demons Category:Villians Category:Manga charecters Category:Female Characters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman charecters Category:Amon (Manga) Category:Devilman characters Category:Devilman lady (Manga) Category:Neo Devilman Charecters Category:Neo Devilman Category:Devil Lady Charecters Category:Characters Category:Devilman charecters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman Saga Category:Saga Characters